Salvada de la oscuridad
by Francesa Masen
Summary: Bella va a casa de su novio sin saber que cuando ella llegue el querra sobre pasarse con ella, para su salvación o para su desgracia llegara un extraño ¿el extraño querra matarla o salvarla? ¿quien sera el extraño? descubrelo...


SALVADA DE LA OBSCURIDAD

Todo comenzó cuando yo salía con Jacob mi confidente mi mejor amigo y mi novio, iba camino a su casa pues el haría una fiesta en su casa en la noche y requería mi ayuda Jacob estaba muy raro últimamente lo sentía distante el ya no me hablaba todos los días según el porqué le dejaban mucha tarea y no quería descuidar los estudios para tener un buen trabajo y así casarnos no deseaba mucho eso pero el mundo no es color de rosa no sé ni cómo sucedió solo sabía que todo pasaba por una razón …

-Bellita qué bueno que llegaste necesitaba tu ayuda urgentemente-dijo con tono seductor - Hace tiempo Jacob me pidió que tuviéramos relaciones yo me negué claro pero le prometí que cuando estuviera lista lo haríamos-

-¿Vas a volver a empezar con el mismo tema Jacob? Yo te dije que cuando estuviera lista te lo haría saber sabes que te amo pero aun no estoy lista para hacerlo- mentía al decirle que lo amaba pero todo sonó con toda sinceridad en eso vi que echaba llave a la cerradura.-

-Mis padres salieron Bellita en unas 3 horas llegaran los invitados todo está listo tu solo tienes que poner de tu parte para que todo salga bien- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi-

-¿De qué hablas? –dije con todo el temor del mundo él no se atrevería el me amaba…

-Ay bellita lamento que seas tan ingenua pero es momento de que todo eso termine y seas una mujer yo te volveré una mujer MI mujer- el no podía estar diciendo eso no podía!

-Vamos a mi cuarto Bellita ahí estaremos más cómodos-Diablos yo no quiero no quiero no puedo!

-No- dije muy segura de mi decisión-

-Como de que no tu serás mía después podrás largarte pero antes serás mía por las buenas o por las malas- Jacob me cargo y me llevo a su cama me recostó y empezó a quitarse la playera que traía todo estaba obscuro no se veía nada-

-Jacob por favor no hagas esto por favor- dije cuando las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro-

-Aceptaste ser mi novia no Bellita pues ahora asume las consecuencias- dijo el muy descarado-de repente se escucho que se rompía algo Jacob entendió lo que iba a hacer y me tapo la boca para que no gritara-

-Si gritas o te mueves de aquí un solo milímetro juro que te mato en este mismo momento si así lo deseas- dijo sacando un cuchillo de su pantalón- El retiro su mano no podía gritar el me mataría si yo lo hacía Jacob se sentó a mi lado teniendo el cuchillo sobre mi cuello yo trague saliva no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, de repente abrieron la puerta de la habitación yo no sabía q hacer tenía que gritar "estás loca Jacob te mataría" dijo mi conciencia diablos quien sería el intruso todo estaba obscuro Jacob había apagado la luz y no se veía completamente nada en ese momento se prendió la luz y pude ver que quien había entrado traía una máscara y traía un cuchillo en la mano-

-Si te acercas la mato- dijo Jacob diablos tenía a 2 hombres en la habitación con un cuchillo cada uno si gritaba o me movía uno me mataría y si no el otro hombre lo haría a fin de cuentas moriría-

-Oh le quitas las manos de encima o yo te matare a ti- dijo el intruso oh por DIOS solo había 2 explicaciones a esto o me estaba defendiendo o él quería matarme con sus propias manos cielos que sea la primera por favor sentí que Jacob retiraba el cuchillo de mi cuello-

-Muy bien veo que sabes lo que te conviene- dijo el intruso refiriéndose a Jacob diablos me van a matar no volveré a ver a Alice ni a Rosalie o al tonto de Emmet o al callado jasper no volveré a saber de mis padres o de Esme y Carlisle Cielos no podre volver a ver al guapo hermano de Alice que voy a hacer ahora-

-Quiero que te quedes en la esquina y que me des el arma- dijo el intruso refiriéndose a Jacob y volviéndome a mi realidad Jacob obedeció le dio el cuchillo y el intruso lo agarro del cuello y lo alzo básicamente lo estaba ahorcando oh por todo los cielos que no me mate así por favor Jacob forcejeaba con el pero no lograba nada –

-Espero no volver a saber de ti y con qué te le vuelvas a acercar a ella- dijo refiriéndose a mí -

-Te mato di que no te voy a matar pero si no haces lo que te dije créeme que no pensare 2 veces en dejarte vivo- de repente tiro a Jacob al piso quien se pego con un mueble que estaba cerca quedando así inconsciente el intruso se acerco a mi-

-Rompí la ventana de la cocina sal por ahí y espérame en tu carro- yo no sabía cómo reaccionar pero a fin de cuentas le hice caso Salí del cuarto y llegue a la cocina efectivamente el vidrio estaba roto no sabía cómo salir por la ventana puse mi mano en el marco se me olvido que la ventana estaba rota diablos me había empezado a sangrar Salí con mucho cuidado de no cortarme la otra mano me subí a mi camioneta tenía intenciones de huir "El chico te salvo Bella ¿Le vas a pagar huyendo?"¿Y si quiere matarme? Le regrese la pregunta.

-Pásate al otro asiento- diablos el intruso estaba aquí ya no podía huir así q obedecí prendió el auto y me llevaba a no sé donde el miedo se apodero de mi de nuevo el estaciono el carro en medio de la nada-

-Bájate- obedecí inmediatamente ahora si era mi fin ahora ya nada podía salvarme vi como él se recargaba en la camioneta y soltaba un suspiro-

-Sigues siendo un imán para los problemas-dijo quitándose la máscara que traía Cielos era Edward…

-Edward- dije corriendo a sus brazos-

-¿Quien más si no?- lo único que pude hacer fue soltarme a llorar-

-Ay Edward tenía mucho miedo pensé que…-le iba diciendo cuando me puso un dedo en los labios-

-Tranquila estas bien y eso es lo que cuenta en eso agarre su brazo y me agarro de la muñeca-

-Estas sangrando- Dijo preocupado, se me había olvidado la herida en mi mano-

-Ese maldito te hizo daño- dijo muy pero muy enojado-

-Me corte con la ventana- Fue lo único que dije-

-Tengo que llevarte con Carlisle súbete al carro- le obedecí y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo

-¿Edward pero que haces aquí?- pregunte cuando los 2 estábamos en el carro-

-Mmm creo que llevándote a que te curen- dijo algo confuso-

-Pero si tú estabas en Francia ¿paso algo?- dije preocupada

-Ah eso, bueno decidí regresar además tenía ganas de estar en familia no te preocupes -dijo algo nervioso-

-Pensé que te quedarías halla- dije más tranquila-

-Si yo también pensaba lo mismo pero algo me hizo regresar-¿Qué lo habrá hecho regresar? ¿Será una novia? ¿Sera por su familia?-

-Ya llegamos espero que Carlisle siga en la casa- dijo regresándome a la realidad y pues tuvimos suerte Carlisle estaba en casa junto con Esme y Alice quienes se asustaron cuando me vieron entrar agarrada de Edward que ya traía el brazo con algo de sangre Carlisle me curo la herida dijo que mi mano tenía que están vendada unos cuantos días y que estaría como nueva Edward al escuchar eso se retiro a su recamara Esme se preocupo mucho y dijo que sería mejor llamar a Charlie y decirle que me quedaría aquí además de que había empezado a llover y no quería que me pasara algo con eso Esme convenció a mi padre yo por mi parte subí al cuarto de Edward aun no le había dado las gracias por haberme salvado era una malagradecida, cuando llegue al tercer piso se oía música salir del cuarto de Edward toque la puerta pero nadie me contesto así que decidí entrar-

-¿Edward?- pregunte ya que todo estaba obscuro prendí la luz y el estaba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados sabía que no estaba dormido, tenía un papel en la mano de repente abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se conectaron yo me senté en la cama y el por su parte guardo el papel que tenía en las manos en su cajón-

-Edward yo solo venia a darte las gracias por haberme salvado me has salvado la vida y no sé como pagártelo- dije nerviosa-

-No tienes porque agradecerme nada- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos-

-Tú sabes que si además no quiero estar en deuda contigo- dije a la defensiva-

-Tú no me debes nada Bells- Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro me había dicho Bells hacia tanto tiempo que no me decían así "será porque solo el te llamaba así "dijo mi conciencia-

-Hacia tanto tiempo que no me llamaban así- le dije y el sonrío

-Porque yo se los prohibí lo recuerdas- dijo mirándome a los ojos-

-Si lo recuerdo- dije con la respiración entrecortada estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro tanto que mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte hubo un tiempo en que me atraía Edward pero el de un día a otro me dijo que se iría a estudiar a Francia así que busque refugio en Jacob solo había pasado medio año desde que Edward se fue y llevaba como un mes con Jacob yo siempre le guste o así me lo hizo creer así que acepte ser su novia yo pensé que lo quería que había olvidado a Edward pero al parecer me equivoque…

-Te eh extrañado tanto-dijo Edward a milímetros de mi boca-

-Yo también te eh extrañado no tienes idea de cuánto-dije con la poca voz que me quedaba-

-Quédate quieta-dijo seguro de sí mismo su aliento rozaba mi cara solo existíamos él y yo en ese momento acorto la distancia entre nosotros nuestros labios se juntaron sus labios eran suaves el beso empezó lento y de manera tierna el beso se volvió más fuerte los 2 necesitábamos ese beso como también sabíamos que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro cuando nos falto la respiración nos separamos-

-Perdóname-dijo con la cabeza agachada-

-¿Qué?- dije sin comprender de qué hablaba-

-Perdóname por haberme ido por favor perdóname yo nunca debí irme si yo no me hubiera ido no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso hoy tu nunca hubieras estado en peligro- Se estaba culpando por lo que Jacob hizo no podía creer que Edward estuviera diciendo eso-

-Edward tú no tienes la culpa de nada te fuiste porque se te dio la oportunidad de estudiar en Francia tú no tienes la culpa de que Jacob allá echo tal cosa tú no eres culpable de nada-

-Derramaste lagrimas sufriste y todo fue por mi o me lo vas a negar- dijo levantando la cara sus ojos estaban tan tristes-

-Claro que lo voy a negar- dije ya molesta-

-Siempre vas a ser tan necia-dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Sí creo que siempre seré así en cuanto se trate de ti- dije sonrojándome

-Me encanta ver cuando te sonrojas eso te hace aun más tierna y adorable- con Edward siempre me sentía protegida el era mi ángel de la guarda-

-Y a mí me encanta esa sonrisa torcida que haces- dije en mi mente él se río

-Dime que no lo dije en voz alta- dije agachando la cabeza con las mejillas más que sonrosadas él con un dedo levanto mi cara para que lo viera a los ojos-

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte quiero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido quiero que volvamos a ser felices tu y yo juntos- dijo y yo no podía sentirme más feliz el junto nuestros labios de nuevo todo el beso fue dulce el me tenia agarrada de la cintura mientras que yo agarraba su cabello nos separamos y volví a ver esos ojos iluminados –

-Alice se va morir de la impresión cuando sepa que estamos aquí y no le avisamos- dije riendo-

-Bah necesitábamos este tiempo juntos no crees, digo después de 6 meses sin vernos creo que lo entenderá- dijo haciéndose el inocente

-Solo espero que no se le ocurra en la semana llevarme de compras- dije aterrada

-No creo que se le ocurra estando yo en casa- yo lo mire con ojos de interrogación es decir sabía que Alice quería mucho a su hermano pero aun así lo llevaría de compras con ella para "pasar el rato" El entendió mi duda

-No te preocupes yo me encargo soy capaz de raptarte toda la semana para que no vallas de compras que te parece- dijo como si nada

-Lo siento Edward pero creo que de todos modos Alice se enterara donde me tienes y me llevara de compras - dije con toda sinceridad en ese momento tocaron la puerta sacándonos a Edward y a mi de nuestra burbuja personal-

-Edward no encuentro a Bella por ningún sitio acaso no estará contigo verdad- dijo con suma alegría en su voz- diablos si Alice se entera que estoy aquí en el cuarto de Edward me mata ya que una que otra vez le mentí diciéndole que ya no amaba a su hermano y que me importaba un rábano si regresaba o no solo lo hacía porque pensé que nunca volvería Alice en verdad se enojara si sabe que nunca deje de amar a su hermano y no se lo hice saber-

-No te preocupes Alice, Bella esta aquí conmigo, en un momento bajamos- al otro lado se escucho un chillido- ¿Qué? Acaso Edward estaba loco mira que decirle a Alice que estaba con él-

-Edward pero que te pasa sabes lo que hará Alice cuando sepa que estamos juntos-dije un poco molesta-

-A fin de cuentas se va a enterar y si se entera que nos reconciliamos antes y no le contamos ahí si se enojara- bueno en esa parte Edward tenía toda la razón así que tomo mi mano y nos dispusimos a bajar la escalera, Alice estaba viendo un desfile de modas en la televisión así que ni cuenta se dio cuando bajamos, Edward me jalo del brazo y me llevo al jardín de la casa-

-No tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba estar aquí contigo- Dijo abrazándome por la espalda-

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no venía al jardín creo que esta igual que cuando vinimos la ultima vez- todo seguía en su lugar nada había cambiado era como si todo se hubiera congelado y esos 6 meses nunca hubieran pasado-

-Por favor no llores Bella- dijo Edward limpiando una lagrima que caía por mi mejilla-

-Lo siento es que fueron muchas emociones el día de hoy para empezar Jacob me quiere hacer daño, después llega un desconocido con un cuchillo con el cuál pensé que quería matarme después salgo de ese horrible lugar y me doy cuenta que el desconocido eras tú y que habías regresado de Francia para quedarte luego te vas a tu habitación sin dar razón alguna y nos reconciliamos y míranos ahora viendo el hermoso jardín de tu madre el cual sigue igual de hermoso como la ultima vez-dije explicando todo lo que paso-

-Si tienes razón fueron muchas emociones por hoy debes de estar exhausta, ¿Tienes sueño?- dijo sin parpadear-

-No mucho –Para ser sincera solo quería estar con él sabía que no se volvería a ir pero yo necesitaba tenerlo a mi lado así estuviera despierta o dormida-

-Le diré a Esme que te prepare el cuarto de huéspedes – dijo con algo de dolor en su voz-

-Quiero dormir contigo Edward como hace tiempo lo hacíamos, no quiero separarme de ti no quiero que pase lo que iba a pasar esta tarde, no quiero tener pesadillas -dije recordando lo de Jacob, Edward me abrazo fuertemente-

-No te pasara nada, yo te protegeré – Cuando estaba con Edward siempre me sentía protegida y esa vez no fue la excepción Edward y yo entramos a la casa Alice había acabado de ver su desfile y en ese momento estaba apagando el televisor-

-En un momento te entrego una pijama Bella espérame aquí- ¿Cómo sabía Alice que necesitaba una pijama? A los 30 segundo Alice bajo con una pijama color azul pastel-

-Ten Bella te la compre el día de ayer ya sabía yo que te ibas a quedar uno de estos días a dormir en mi casa que pasen buena noche dijo refiriéndose a Edward y a mi- Alice nos dedico una gran sonrisa y se fue a la cocina-me quede con la boca abierta de seguro Alice sabía que Edward estaba de regreso y no me dijo nada y ya tenía todo planeado-

-¿Quieres cenar algo?-dijo Edward

-No, no tengo hambre- Le conteste

-Bella no has comido nada en todo el día y dices que no tienes hambre-dijo-Bueno en eso tenía razón pero enserio no tenía hambre-

-Ok vamos a comer algo- Dije recordando que el tampoco había comido nada y el si debía de tener hambre cenamos con Alice quien no nos pregunto nada solo platicamos de cosas triviales nada en especial cuando acabamos de cenar chocolate y unas galletas estaba totalmente exhausta llegamos a la recamara de Edward y entre al baño a cambiarme la pijama que Alice me había dado cuando regrese a la recamara Edward tenía la pijama puesta, sus padres ya se habían acostado cuando habíamos cenado así que solo quedábamos él y yo Edward se metió a la cama y palpo con su mano el otro lado de la cama para que yo fuera a acostarme a su lado sin duda era feliz cuando me metí a las cobijas con él me empezó a hacer cosquillas-

-No Edward no por favor-rogué ya me dolía la panza de tanto reír

-Solo parare si me das mi beso de buenas noches- dijo como niño chiquito-

- Esta bien está bien te daré tu beso pero para- cuando termine de decir esto se paro y yo seguía riéndome-

-Buenas noches Edward- le di su besito bueno su besote ya que ninguno de los 2 pudo resistirse a hacerlo un poco más salvaje después de ese fantástico beso me acosté a su lado nos estábamos viendo yo estaba viendo esa cara esos labios que me gustaban besar estaba viendo a ese hombre que tanto amaba y por el cual había sido "salvada de la obscuridad".

HOLA CHICAS BUENO SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ASÍ QUE NO SEAN MALAS SI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ONE-SHOT QUE HICE SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR ME GUSTARIA TENER UN REVIEW DE USTEDES VALE LAS QUIERE *FRANCESA MASEN*


End file.
